


Ook.

by Anonymous



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, Epic Poetry, Fluff, Happy Ending, Multi, Other, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oook ook ookkk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ook.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dante_gabriel_renesmee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/gifts).



L-space beckoned like, hey, ook. 

_Oook ook ook ooooook_ , he thought sadly, swinging through the bookshelves. _Ook ook_.

He picked up a book with his toes. "Oook," he considered, and put it back.

Ook ook ooookkk oook, he heard, coming from somewhere far away and very, very close. Like two people talking at once, he guessed. "Ook."

"Ook ook o ok ook ook cough ook ook?"

"Ook ook ook o o k _ook_ ook okk okk wrovp wvrop ook oo k ook ook ook _ook ook._ "

"Ook."

The Libriaran petted the dog.

***~~~**********

*********~~~*****

**Author's Note:**

> ook R&R!!


End file.
